Galactik Football 2
by InaraXavier
Summary: Its been 4 years since the GFC. The snowkids have overcome so many obstacles but the biggest one of all was losing one of their own. For the past 2 years Alexandra Blackbones has been living with the Pirates. Just as things were starting ti normalise things are moving in the dark…
1. Chapter 1

_2 years ago _

_Simbis P.O.V_

_After things died down a little i took Alex to the med centre to get her checked out. She took on and won against Uma and the other thugs keeping them hostage. She had some minor injuries but I just wanted to check her out. I cleaned the wounds on her face before insisting upon a scan on her leg. As I was setting up the scanner, she was lying on the bed and kept on saying _

_"Simbi my leg is fine, it feels better than it has in a long time" _

_"I just want to check as a precaution" _

_"Fine" I then left the room and head to the scanner control room. _

_Soon the scan started and the image appeared on the screen. At first I just read over a report but then i glanced up at the scan and couldn't believe what i w_

_as seeing. I put the report down and muttered_

_"That's impossible" immediately I stopped the scan and went through to the room. Alex sat up but before she could say anything I grabbed a needle and said _

_"Arm" she held out her arm and I took a sample of blood. _

_"Same simbi what's going on You're freaking me out" _

_"Your leg .."_

_"What about my leg?"_

_"It's healed. There's not sign of any break, everything has completely healed" _

_"How is that possible?"_

_"I've got an idea but I'm not sure. If I'm right, you're father needs to know" _

_"I can call him"_

_"Go do that, I'll test your blood" _

_Alex's P. O. V. _

_When simbi went off to test my blood I got my phone out and immediately called Sonny. It rang a few times before he finally answered _

_"Alex, are you okay? I saw the news" _

_"I'm fine, Dad…mostly" _

_"What do you mean by mostly?"_

_"Can you come to Akilian" _

_"Alex what's going on?" _

_"Sim is having to run test on my blood for something, she won't tell me what" _

_"Why?"_

_"My leg is completely healed no scarring nothing…Dad she says you should be here" _

_"I'll be there as soon as I can"_

_"Thanks Dad" _

_"Hey Alex"_

_"Yeah" _

_"Everything's going to be okay, you know that right?"_

_"I know dad. See you soon" I know that what I just said would convince him because I didn't even convince myself. He then ended the call and I got up from the table as Simbi came into the room, I looked at her and said _

_"Dads on his way" _

_"Okay, this is going to take a few hours so you might want to get cleaned up" I gave a gentle nod before leaving the room. _

_3 hours later I was sat in the lounge sketching into an old notepad. I wasn't paying attention to anything until I heard Dads voice _

_"Alex" I looked up and saw him leaning against the doorway but he wasn't alone, D'jok was with him. I could tell by the look on D'joks face that something wasn't right. I then said _

_"It's bad isn't it" they came into the room and closed the door behind then. D'jok sat down next to me as Dad started speaking _

_"Simbi sent me your blood results on my way here. When I saw them I knew you'd probably want D'jok here so I went to get him"_

_"What's wrong with me Dad" he sat the other side of me and continued _

_"When we first found you in the lab, there was an empty chamber next to you. We didn't know what it was until now"_

_"What was it?" _

_"We believe that Blaylock managed to liquidise the Metaflux and transfuse it in you. Alex your blood is now reading 95% Metaflux. The fight with Uma must have triggered it to come to the surface" _

_"If my blood is mostly Metaflux then why am I not sick. I feel fine, better than I have in a long time" D'jok then said_

_"That condition Mom had. It seems to have supercharged it almost" I looked at my hands and then said _

_"So what happens now? If word gets out that I've got Metaflux…" Dad cut me off by saying _

_"Word won't get out but until we can figure out a safe way to remove the Metaflux, I think you should come stay with the pirates. It will be safe there" I looked at D'jok and said _

_"What do you think?" _

_"I think that I've never seen you as happy as when you were with the pirates. When you stayed with them you found somewhere where you could be you. And it will be safe" _

_"You think I should go" he gently took hold of my hands and said _

_"Alex you need to start living your own life and stop trying to protect me and others, Okay. I'm your big brother, we'll be fine" _

_"But if Uma come back then…" _

_"Then we'll deal with it, okay, we can look after ourselves. Plus, for now at least you can come visit a lot easier than what you could have a few months ago, thanks to the truse' _

_I took a breath before saying _

_"I can't just disappear without saying goodbye to the others not after everything"_

_"They'll be back tomorrow, I left just before a press conference"_

_"Okay" Dad then placed a hand on my shoulder and said _

_"This isn't forever Alex, it's just until we can work our how to remove the Metaflux without hurting you. But until then you may have to wear a flux inhibitor to stop it's development, which also mean you won't be able to use the breath of Akillian either" I sat back and said sarcastically _

_"This just keep getting better…"_

_3 days later_

_So all my stuff is packed up and ready to go later today. Mei and tia insisted on doing a leaving party for me, I don't really want one because that will make everything seem real you know. The party has been going on for a couple of hours but i managed to sneak away about an hour in. i walked through the town for a bit before i found myself in the old clubhouse. Me, Mice, Thran, Ahito and D'jok found this place when we were younger and just made it our own place. We spent most of our time here until we were about 14, we just grew out of it. _

_We kinda divided the place into 4 section. Each section is personalised for us we decorated it how we wanted. There's so many memories here. At the back of the building there's a ladder that takes you up to a watchtower almost. You can see basically all of Akilian from up here. I'm currently leaning up against the window frame watching the sunset. I was just taking everything in when i was snapped out of my thoughts "I thought i'd find you up here" i turned around and saw D'jok climbing up off the ladder. When i stood up he said "We've been looking for you for like 20 minutes" "Yeah i had to get away for a bit" he came and stood next to me before saying "Alex…" i cut him off by saying "I'm fine, just leave it at that" "OKay" _

_We both then looked at out of the window. After a couple minutes D'jok pointed over to the rocks and said "He didn't we break our arms over there" "That was the day we met Mice" I then pointed to the tree in the centre of town and said "Remember when covered that tree in toilet paper the first time we got drunk" He smiled and said "I remember the hangover but not much of that night" For 20 minutes we kept pointing out different places where we did stupid stuff. Before we headed back to the academy where the Black Manta was waiting. _

_As we approached the Academy the rest of the snowkids noticed us and came over. Arch then went to come over but Dad said something that stopped him. When the others joined us Mei took hold of D'joks hand as Micro-ice spoke _

_"So this is it?" Tia then said _

_"No it's not. The pirates have immunity right? So Alex can come visit all the time" I put my hands in my jeans pockets and said _

_"Tia, it's not that easy. Yeah the pirates have immunity but I'm basically going into hiding. It won't be safe me, for you guys if come and visit all the time. I'll come visit as much as I can but until the metaflux is gone then it's safer for everyone if I keep my distance" Rocket then said _

_"We'll have games against the pirates, so you better get their skills up" _

_"Course" _

_I then turned to Mark and said _

_"Keep up the good work Mark"_

_"You have my word" _

_"I was alone for so long. Despite all the crap we've been through, I'm grateful for this family. I'll be watching every game and I'll call whenever I can" Thran then said _

_"Don't worry about it, Lex. You better get going"_

_"Yeah, Long trip" I then nudged D'jok and gestured away from the group. He nodded and gave Mei a kiss on the cheek before walking with me away from the group. _

_We walked to the side of the pavement and I held my necklace and said _

_"This necklace, you're bracelet and dads bracelet connects us as a family…" I pushed my left sleeve and, pushed his up as well and pointed to our matching scars before saying _

_"But these are more than just scars, these are something of many many memories that we share, Okay. D'jok you were always my brother even before we knew it, you've save my life so many times and I'm never gonna be able to thank you for that but now…D'jok I was always there to pull you down, time to start living your life without me to get you into trouble and screwing everything up" _

_"Don't ever think that you dragged me down, Lex. You're my sister, my best friend, I love you, Okay. I'll always be there to keep you out of trouble."_

_I smiled and looked out over Akillian and said _

_"I'm going to miss this place…. Promise you won't do anything stupid till i get back" he smiled and said _

_"How can i, you're taking all the stupid with you" he let out a small laugh before pulling him into a hug. I gripped onto his jacket and said "I'm gonna miss you" _

_"I'm gonna miss you too…._


	2. Sorry

Sorry for the non-excitant updates, been working a lot over the past couple of weeks and haven't really had the time to sit down and watch an episode whilst pausing it every few minutes to write about it. I've got chapter titles and the books length all figured out I just need the time. I'll try and get some updates done for the end of the month before I go back to Uni.

Sorry for being a pain- hope you understand


	3. Chapter 2- Return to Genesis

_Present day _

_Location: Genesis Stadium_

"_The snowkids have remarkable team unity since the start of extra time. They've never played this well before! ….. What a move i mean what a move! D'jok is now alone facing the goal, will he bring victory to his team?... incredible what an opportunity, the shadows can thank their goal post...the snow kids have the ball again, rocket shoots from very far. You have to really wonder who will be the first to score…. Oh no it can't be, they're really cursed. GOAL!.. And here's the cup the much cherished cup, the much desired longed for cup. And that's it , it's off to start it's great adventure, a complete tour of the galaxy, where it will radiat the colours of the winning team- the snowkids, in the sky of every planet in the system"_

"What an unforgettable match, unforgettable! Against all odds the snowkids won the GF cup"

"Absolutely Callie. And tonight 4 years after astonishing victory the entire galaxy turns to the snow kids once again. Can they win the GFC twice in a row it would be a first as no team in history has ever pulled off such a…"

"Nork let me interrupt. The snowkids are in the studio. Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the galactik football cup champions- The fabulous Snowkids!"

As confetti cannons erupted one by one the GFC champions made their way into the studio. Arch was leading the group wearing his signature blue and white coat. Followed by D'jok who was wearing a black suit and tie. Rocket was next wearing a cream suit and grey shirt. Tia was wearing a turquoise dress with a leg slit each side. Mei was wearing a one shoulder purple dress with a single leg slit. Thran was wearing a white suit with a grey vest, tie and white shirt. Micro-ice was wearing a black suit with a dark grey vest, white bow tie and shirt.

As the group made their way towards the couch they were waving to the cheering crowd. After they all sat down Arch spoke

"Thank you Callie and Nork, We're very honoured to be here tonight" Callie then responded  
"And the entire Arcadia sports team is honoured to have you. As you're preparing for the upcoming GFC, let me ask you the burning question on everybody's minds- How will you do it again?"

"We're just going to go out and do our best, Callie. It's no cakewalk to defend a title. We plan to keep cool and stay focused despite the pressure. Giving it everything we've got and well go about it just like last time by training and playing hard and by teamwork"

"And you can count on all of Akillian to throw their weight behind you Arch. But before the official competition begins in just a few weeks, another event will capture our attention first. Isn't that right Nork?"  
"Absolutely Callie and it's none other than the all star match. This year we can be very proud of Arch who will be coaching the All-star team and our Captain Rocket, who will be playing with the all stars as they face the latest generation of droids from technoid"

The entire studio began clapping for rocket as Callie spoke

"So Rocket, you must be pretty excited to be playing alongside Warren" Rocket responded with  
"I'M very honoured to be participating in the all-star match and have the chance to play with so many great players . it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance for a footballer and I'm really proud of it"  
"And we are too Rocket, you can be sure of that. Now Arch there's one snowkid missing, wheres Ahito? Don't tell me he's still asleep."  
"Ahito couldn't be with us tonight for this special broadcast but like his teammates he's thrilled to be playing in the GFC and he can't wait for the competition to begin"  
"And D'jok what of Alex? Any chance of a surprise appearance during this GFC" D'jok scratched the back of his neck before replying

"Alex is still taking some time away GF. we still aren't sure when she'll be back….

—

_Meanwhile_

Alex's P. O. V

It's been two years since I found out that I've got the Metaflux and what an amazing two years it's been. Don't get me wrong I do miss D'jok, Akillian and the other Snowkids but these past couple years have been unbelievable. Now that the pirates have immunity from Technoid we're free and safe to go to any planet we want, so that's what I've been doing; well me and Arty. We spent 6 months seeing the galaxy and I've seen some amazing stuff.

At first Dad wasn't completely onboard with the idea but eventually came around as long as we assured him that we were okay daily; D'jok insisted the same thing. Speaking of him, I see him as much as I can and make sure to spend a minimum of one full day together a month. I know it's not much but I'm technically meant to be hiding from Uma.

Now let's move into her, no one has seen her in two years. It's like she's gone off the grid and hiding under the radar. She's planning something I can feel it, I just don't know what.

It took some time but I eventually settled back into my place with the pirates. It also took some time to adjust to the weird shift patterns and running on a few hours sleep but on the bright side, I've actually been sleeping. For the first time since Bleylock kidnapped me, i'm starting to feel like me again and it's the best feeling ever.

When I first went into hiding, Arcadia news and the fans were all wondering what happened to me, But thankfully Arch came up with a cover story. He said and I quote

'After the events over recent years, Alex has decided to take a step back from Galactik Football'

I'm grateful for everything the pirates have done for me these past few years but I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen and change everything.

Anyway, were currently on the Black Manta heading towards Genesis Stadium. Dad wants to talk to D'jok about something and we also need to stock up on some supplies. I'm sat in the main hall with Artie because he wanted to watch the Arcadia news report about the Snowkids. I wasn't really paying attention- i know i probably should have but recently all their interviews have been the same. They've all been about how they're planning to win the GFC for a second time, ETC.

I was just looking at things on my tablet until something from the interview caught my attention

"._..Now Arch there's one snowkid missing, wheres Ahito? Don't tell me he's still asleep."  
_"_Ahito couldn't be with us tonight for this special broadcast but like his teammates he's thrilled to be playing in the GFC and he can't wait for the competition to begin" _

I sat up and took out my phone as Artie asked  
"Wheres Ahito?"  
"I have no idea" I got up D'jok contact info but before i pressed call my attention was brought back to the interview_  
_"_And D'jok what of Alex? Any chance of a surprise appearance during this GFC" D'jok scratched the back of his neck before replying _

"_Alex is still taking some time away GF. we still aren't sure when she'll be back…." _

I couldn't help but here the sadness that laced his voice. I really have to talk to him. I put my phone away and asked  
"How long until we get to genesis?" he replied with  
"Couple of hours"  
"Good. I need to have a family reunion… Hey do you think id be able to borrow one of the pirates football uniforms" "


	4. Chapter 3- Family Reunion

3 hours later

D'joks P.O.V

So we've just got back from another interview and are waiting for trying to start. Things have been a lot different recently with Ahito being out, Alex still with the pirates visiting once a month it's not fair. Alex had such a tough childhood growing up the way she did but things started going good for her when Arch brought the snowkids together. But then Blaylock and Uma happened and she had to go away. She had to give up her life with the snowkids to start over with the Pirates. I'm happy that she's happy but she should have the chance to have a normal life just like anyone else.

Anyway i was snapped out of my thoughts when someone sat down next to me on the bench. I looked up and saw Mei smiling at me. She then said "Penny for your thoughts?" I sat back and replied "Just thinking about how things are changing" "We knew things would change we just weren't counting on Ahit…" she was cut off by Arch saying "Okay, everyone in the holo trainer" and so we all got up and went to the training platform.

When we emerged on the pitch we got into our places and the Micro asked"So coach what's on the agenda today?"

"Today Micro-ice you will be training against the Pirates"

"Urh the Pirates we're well out of their league. Can't we train against the lightings or something"

"These are not the same pirates you played against in the last GFC. The pirates programming has been updated thanks to new statistics supplied by Alex. After all you were the ones that told her to get their skills up. So stop talking tome and get into position"

Moments later the pirate players materialized on the pitch. I got into my place opposite one of the pirates players but when the ball shot up I wasn't expecting the pirates player to step on my knee and use it as leverage to jump for the ball. When the player reached the ball they did a front flip and kicked the ball into the net. That's when it clicked. The player landed into a forward roll with ease. As they stood up I started clapping and saying "I see even without the breath of Akilian you're…." I was cut off by the player saying "I'm a better player than you" "IN your dreams...Little sister" after i said that she took off her helmet and the familiar crimson red hair fell down her back. Everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of Alex. Alex then said

"So whos gonna tell me what's wrong with Ahito?"

\--

Alex's P.O.V.

20 minutes after the training session we all got changed and met back up in the living room. The others are wearing their normal clothes whilst I'm wearing a pair of light denim ripped jeans, mid-calf combat boots, and a dark red button v-neck t-shirt (that is actually Arties- so it's a bit big on me)- you can see the bottom of my recent tattoo from the bottom of the sleeve, my balck jacket is slung one of the chairs. My hair is tied back in a side ponytail and i've got my ring necklace on.

I'm stood in front of the others with my arms crossed whilst they're sat on the couch. I then said

"So, wheres Ahito?" all of their eyes dropped and they were quiet for a moment before thran spoke "He's on Akillian"

"Why?"

"He's sick, really sick""Sick like when we were kids or sick sick"

"It's worse than the metaflux sickness. Last we heard he had only just woken up" I dropped my arms to the side and said "Why didn't you tell me?" D'jok then spoke up"Why didn't you tell us that the metaflux has started making you sick again" I pointed at him and said "Hey this is not about me!" he stood up and said "So it's true, you're getting sick!"

"I'm not getting into this now" he then stormed out of the room. I turned and called

"D'jok come on" I went to follow but Mei stopped me and said

"I'll go talk to him" and with that, she left.

I sat down in the armchair with my head in my hands I didn't even notice Rocket and Tia leave the room until I looked up and said

"How'd he find out?" Mice answered me

"Sonny came to him a few weeks ago, he's worried about you"

"He's got nothing to worry about I'm fine" this time Thran spoke

"Lex…" I looked over at him as he continued

"We couldn't help Ahito when he first became sick because he didn't tell us anything was wrong. If the meta flux is making you sick then you need to get it removed"

"I can't get it removed, it's fused to my blood cells and it's the reason I'm here right now" Mice then said

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw Simbi she said that the Metaflux is the only reason I didn't die back in that Lab… The Metaflux is keeping me Alive whilst at the same time making me sick"

"Sonny doesn't know, does he?" I looked down once more and said

"Dame Simbi is the only person that knew until now"

———

30 minutes later- D'joks P. O. V.

After leaving the little team catch up Mei tried to calm me down but I had to clear my head. So I went up to the hotel roof Garden. It's nice and relaxing up here, perfect place to clear your head. Anyway I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a gentle knock and the Alex's voice

"Can we join you?" I looked up and saw Sonny and Alex standing in the doorway.

"Sure why not" the pair of them then joined me on the rooftop. I gave dad a hug before we sat down on the bench. Alex on the other hand leant up against the railing.

After a couple of minutes she said

"I've been keeping something really important from the both of you and I can't do it anymore" she turned around to face us and continued

"Yeah I am getting sick and I know you're worried but there's nothing we can do but wait it out" Sonny then said

"Alex, talk to us, tell us what's wrong"

"The Metaflux…" I cut her off by saying

"Yeah the Metaflux is making you sick we know"

"No D'jok you have no idea… the last time I saw Simbi she told me that the only reason I didn't die in that lab and the reason I woke up from the Coma is because of the Metaflux. You've been looking for a way to remove it but you can't. It's fused to my blood, it's the only reason I'm still alive" I then said

"So the thing making you sick is the thing keeping you alive" she nodded before saying

"I should have died in the lab, in fact I did die in that lab that's why he left me there when you found me. My heart gave out but the Metaflux brought me back. I don't know what will happen if we remove it" Sonny then said

"You didn't tell me that he actually killed you" she just shrugged and replied

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Artie knows" without even thinking I got up from the bench and pulled her into a big hug. I gripped onto her jacket and said

"You've has this bottled up for nearly 4 years, you could have come to me"

"I was scared… I am scared"


	5. Chapter 4- You Should Stay

Alex's P. O. V.

After a couple of minutes I said

"I've been keeping something really important from the both of you and I can't do it anymore" I turned around to face them and continued

"Yeah I am getting sick and I know you're worried but there's nothing we can do but wait it out" Sonny then said

"Alex, talk to us, tell us what's wrong"

"The Metaflux…" I was cut off by D'jok saying

"Yeah the Metaflux is making you sick we know"

"No D'jok you have no idea… the last time I saw Simbi she told me that the only reason I didn't die in that lab and the reason I woke up from the Coma is because of the Metaflux. You've been looking for a way to remove it but you can't. It's fused to my blood, it's the only reason I'm still alive" He then said

"So the thing making you sick is the thing keeping you alive" I nodded before saying

"I should have died in the lab, in fact I did die in that lab that's why he left me there when you found me. My heart gave out but the Metaflux brought me back. I don't know what will happen if we remove it" Sonny then said

"You didn't tell me that he actually killed you" i just shrugged and replied

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Artie knows" the next thing I knew D'jok had pulled me into a hug. He gripped the back of my jacket before saying

"You've had this bottled up for nearly 4 years, you could have come to me" tears sprung to my eyes as I replied

"I was scared… I am scared" my voice cracked as I spoke.

When D'jok pulled out of the hug I said

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. You've been so focused on the GF champions tour and Dad you've been trying to find Uma and continue to lead the pirates, I didn't want to distract you" Dad then got up and said

"Alex you will always come first… Maybe you should stay for a few weeks" i looked at him and said  
"But what about Uma?"  
"Uma hasn't been seen in 2 years. Besides it will be good for you to have some time away from the pirates"  
"Yeah but…." Dad placed a hand on my shoulder before saying  
"You've spent 2 years training for the day that Uma may return. You're ready. Besides you'll only be gone for a few weeks, a month max" I folded my arms before saying  
"I need to think about it"  
"OKay, well be on genesis for a week. If you want to stay, stay. If you want to come back to shilo, then we won't stop you"

3 hours later

If felt so weird walking through the halls of this hotel again. Don't get me wrong I have missed this place but I'm not the same person I am when I first walked these halls 4 years ago. I knew things would change when I left for Shilo a couple years ago but i didn't realise just how much I would have changed.

Currently i'm walking through the hotel with D'jok and Mice, i'm not really paying much attention to what is being said, I just can't stop thinking about what I'm going to do. Anyway i was snapped out of my thoughts when I was nudged by Mice  
"So come on then, you've been gone for two years, what's been happening" I put my hands in my pockets and replied with  
"You know stuff" he stopped and said

"Stuff, is that it. Not gonna say anything else"  
"There's not much else I can say" Mice got slightly ahead of us, turned around, started walking backwards and said  
"Can't or Won't?"

"Both" He stopped altogether and said  
"Oh come on Lexi. you've spent two years with Pirates and you won't tell us anything?" D'jok and i stopped in front of him and i continues

"No because you will just fanboy and he.." I pointed at d'jok and said  
"And he will go all over protective big brother, you know like he always does" D'jok looked at me and said  
"Not always" i just smiled and walked straight passed Micro-ice.

I kept walking but when i turned a corner the rest of the team were there. When the saw me the all started talking but i managed to focus on what Tia said  
"Have you made a decision about staying?" I then yelled  
"SHUT UP!..." they all went quiet as i said  
"Thank you. Tia what did you just say?"

"Have you made a decision about staying?"

"How do you kn….. D'JOK!" he came round the corner sheepishly and said

"It just kinda slipped out" I pinched the bridge of my nose before saying  
"Look, I know a lot of things have changed since the whole… Incident. But i need to make this decision by myself. I've got until the end of the week to make a final decision. I just need time to think. Okay just give me time to think" I made my way through the group and too the elevator….

Arties P.O.V.

I just left Bennet, Corso, Sonny and the other pirates at the pirates lounge because there's some stuff I wanted to finish working on. Plus it didn't feel right without having Xander there. It's just become second nature having her with us. Having her next to me when I need another pair of hands, whatever the situation she's there. That 6 months we spent travelling from planet to planet, just me and her; she saved me from a few close calls and it was fun.

Anyway I just got back to the Manta and there's no one here. Everyone is out enjoying their freedom whilst we still have it; on the plus side it means I can get on with my work without interruption. So I grabbed my tablet from the workshop and headed to the main ops room. However as i to closer to the ops room i heard tapping and then rustling of papers. When I entered the ops room I saw a familiar redhead sat at one of the computers, biting one of her fingernails. Before I could say anything, she said without looking up  
"Before you say anything, I know I shouldn't be here but i wanted to get this stuff finished" i smiled and said  
"Relax, Xander I wasn't going to say anything" i saw a smile grace her lips as she said

"You are the only person to ever call me Xander" I walked over whilst saying  
"Yeah well get used to it"

As I got closer I saw on the screen that Xander was looking at the files we put together on Uma. I put my tablet down and said  
"Xander you need to let this go" she put the papers down and said

"I wish people would stop telling me that. Uma is still out there. I can't just…. I can't just stop looking for her. She's bleylocks daughter and just as dangerous, I have t…" Xander began ranting and going off track about Bleylock. I put my tablet down, turned her around in the chair and said

"Xander, take a breath and just listen" she stopped talking and took a breath.  
"Uma hasn't been seen since you kicked her ass in Planet Akillian, and that was before you got more training from us. If she comes back, we'll be ready" she looked at me for a second before getting up and saying  
"Don't… don't do that" i got up and said  
"Do what?"  
"Stop looking at me like that, stop giving me hope, stop making me feel better"

"Xander i don't know wh…" She cut me off by saying

"I'm sick. The metaflux is making me sick and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make you worry even though you were the one person I wanted to tell bec…." I cut her off by placing my hands either side of her face and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

I held the kiss for a couple of minutes before opening my eyes and pulling away. It took her a couple extra minutes to process what had just happened but when she opened her eyes she said

"Well that was…" I then said

"Late" she smiled and replied

"Damn right" I then placed my forehead against hers and said

"I understand why you didn't tell me about the sickness. i would have just, most likely, overreacted. but i know now, and that's all that matters" she hummed in agreement before i went onto say

"You're staying here, aren't you?" She nodded before saying

"These past couple of years have been great but with everything going on with Ahito, I need to be there for the snowkids and protect them if Uma comes for them" I smiled and said  
"That's my girl….


End file.
